STBLE and SHIVE
by webkinzjrAJ
Summary: 6 ponies play a game. This game is called STBLE, and it is from the princess of Equestria, Princess Celestia. It should be important, AND DAMN RIGHT IT IS! The six ponies meet 12 changelings, and befriend them. Will the ponies and changelings win, and restore Equestria to it's former glory? Or fail, with the horrifying memory? Read to find out!


Your name is TWILIGHT SPARKLE, and you have a great interest in MAGIC, BAD MOVIES, and BOOKS. You, along with being THE ELEMENT OF MAGIC, is a SCIENTIST. You have achieved the title as the PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP.

You, along with this, live in a CRYSTAL CASTLE, in a shape of a TREE. You used to have a TREE-HOUSE-LIBRARY-COMBO for your house.

You have a CUTIE MARK, a PURPLE SIX POINTED STAR with FOUR SPARKLES SOURRONDING IT. You have SIX BEST FRIENDS, with one of them being your assistant SPIKE. It appears you have a letter from THE PRINCESS, who you are a PROTEGE of.

Twilight: Go get letter from Spike. ==

What was that? Oh, well. You were going to do that anyways.

You open the letter. You haven't gotten a letter from the princess in a while. It reads,

"My faithful student,

I am giving you and your friends a very important quest, one that has never been done, except in a different universe. You must go to the castle as soon as possible, for if you don't, we shall all be doomed.

~Princess Celestia"

Twilight: Rush to your friends. ==

Again! It's that voice! But, you do not have time to ponder over that, and you rush towards your friends' inhabitants.

Your name is RARITY BELLE, and, at the moment, it is RAINING.

You have LOTS OF INTERESTS. You like READING AND WRITING, although almost nopony knows about that. You love CREATING DRESSES, and as such, is a FASHIONISTA. You commonly look for GEMS, using your special talent.

Your CUTIE MARK is THREE DIAMONDS. You are THE ELEMENT OF GENEROSITY, and is ONE OF TWILIGHT'S FRIENDS.

You live in a BOUTIQUE, and have a CAT named OPALESCENCE, although you commonly call her OPAL. You hear a knock on the door.

Rarity: Open door. ==

What was that? You dismiss it as your own imagination. You open the door.

"Twilight, darling! What are you doing out here in the rain?!" Rarity exclaimed. After all, her friend would normally be reading, enjoying the calm patter of the rain on the windowsill.

"I didn't know it was raining, all I knew is that the princess needs us ASAP! So, I came here as fast as I could." The purple pony replied. She did it quite quickly, due to Rarity being quite hospitalizing, like Fluttershy.

"The PRINCESS?! It must be important! Well, we must get the rest quickly, so hurry along!" Rarity said, essentially, jumping in surprise of the news.

Your name is RAINBOW DASH. You are reading one of your DARING DO BOOKS, which is one of your FAVORITE BOOK SERIES. Other books you have are WONDERBOLT BOOKS, but you mostly bought them because they have FREE POSTERS.

One thing that is definitely NOT FREE is the SONIC RAINBOOM, which just proves, not only that you are THE FASTEST PONY ALIVE, but also THE COOLEST PONY ALIVE.

Your interests include, but not limited to, are DARING DO, anything having to do with THE WONDERBOLTS, CHALLENGES, and COMPETITIVE SPORTS. You are the ELEMENT OF LOYALTY, and is ONE OF TWILIGHT'S FRIENDS.

You are extremely EGOTASTICAL, and defensive of your FRIENDS.

Your CUTIE MARK is a CLOUD WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT CONSISTING OF RED, BLUE AND GREEN.

You hear a knock. You think this is odd, because it is raining, and nopony should be knocking at the moment.

Rainbow Dash: Answer door. ==

What the hay was that?! You would charge straight towards the source of the noise, but you don't want to leave whoever's there hanging.

You answer the door.

"Hello- TWILIGHT? RARITY? What are you doing here in the rain?!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. She knows these two very well, and knows that none of them would be outside during rain.

"We have come here to tell you that there is a letter from the princess to come over the the palace ASAP!" The two wet ponies exclaimed in sync.

"The PRINCESS?! We better get the others quick!"

The three ponies ran of to Sweet Apple Acres.

Your name is APPLEJACK and, at the moment, you are staying INSIDE. You are, at the moment, eating an APPLE.

You have multiple INTERESTS, which, most ponies would find ODD. You have a liking for WORK, especially APPLE-BUCKING. You have a great liking for APPLES, and will like almost ANYTHING relating to them.

You are quite STUBBORN, but is the only one who hasn't went BATSHIT INSANE.

You are the ELEMENT OF HONESTY, and your CUTIE MARK is THREE APPLES. You have a hat you NEVER TAKE OFF.

You hear a knock. You are confused by this, due to the rain.

Applejack: Open door. ==

What they hay was that voice, and where did it come from?! Oh, well. You don't have TIME to deal with that. You open the door, only to find three of your friends, wet in the rain.

"What the hay are y'all doin' outside in tha rain?!" The orange pony exclaims.

"The princess needs us! Now, come on! We need to find Pinkie!" The alicorn of the group replies.

"Alright!" The earth pony says in response to Twilight's exclamation.

Your name is PINKIE PIE, and you are commonly described as that person who acts OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING, but KNOWS EVERYTHING . And that is the perfect description for you.

You have INTERESTS that a person NEEDS TO HAVE TO BECOME the PERFECT FUN PERSON.

Your hobbies include BAKING, making PARTIES, cheering EVERYPONY UP, and PRANKING, and just GENERAL FUN.

You're CUTIE MARK is A CREAM-COLORED BALLOON WITH A CYAN STRING, WITH TWO BALLOONS WHICH ARE CYAN WITH CREAM-COLORED STRINGS. You are the ELEMENT OF LAUGHTER, and is ONE OF TWILIGHT'S FRIENDS. You hear a sudden knock on the door.

Pinkie Pie: Answer door. ==

You open to the door, with a chirpy "Hi!"

"Pinkie, we need to see the princess! ASAP!" The frantic princess said.

"Okie-doki-loki!" The party pony replied.

Your name is FLUTTERSHY, and you are FRANTIC and SCARED.

"No no no! Don't go there!"

"Calm down! Everything will be fine!"

"Go into your bird house, Chirpingtons!"

You are trying to CALM THE ANIMALS DOWN, because they are EXTREMELY SCARED due to the THUNDER.

You have MULTIPLE INTERESTS, such as ANIMALS, STORIES, and BASICALLY ANYTHING.

You are THE ELEMENT OF KINDNESS, and your CUTIE MARK is THREE BUTTERFLIES.

You can be a BIT OF A DOOR MAT AT TIMES, but YOU CAN STAND UP FOR ANYPONY IF NEEDED.

You then hear a knock.

Fluttershy: Answer door. ==

You answer the door.

"Hello- Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie?! What are you doing in this weather?! Quick, come inside!" The butter pony gestured to the cottage.

Twilight & crew: Walk inside. ==

 _I've had enough of these voices!_

Me too! I thought I was hearing things, but this is ENOUGH!

Who is even DOING this?!

 **Everypony calm down! I think these voices are trying to help us!**

 _I was about to say that, Applejack!_

The five ponies walked in.

"Now, I'm going to dry you off, tell me why are you here? If, you, um, don't mind, that is."

"Well-" the alicorn began saying

"We are here because the princess needs us to play a game called STBLE, and we need to go here or we will all die!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy replied.

"Well, we better dry you off first!"

-Timeskip-

Mane 6: Go inside ==

The six ponies are about to go inside, until they are met with the Royal Guards.

"Invitation for access to the castle, please."

Twilight: Show letter. ==

Twilight showed the letter.

"Access granted."

"My faithful student, I need to tell you something very important."

"I must give you a game."

"A game called...

STBLE..."


End file.
